


Making Friends

by TheQueenyGospels



Series: The Forgotten Villains' Kids [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Oops, but nothing graphic, harry thinks the violent girl is pretty, mention of mal, nine year olds committing murder, some violence, them as kids, they're not technically together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: Friends who commit murder together stay together.





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Gil/Harry/Uma, and I'm definitely going to do more shorts for them.

Harry didn’t want to be a captain, not like his father or older sisters, they set an example that as a captain on the Isle of the Lost you couldn’t trust anyone; Harry didn’t want to be like that. Harry wanted to have someone to trust him, and he wanted to be able to trust them

* * *

“You?” Tiny Mal, dressed in purples and greens, laughed with her three groupies behind her. “Ha! Your mum’s not even a villain anymore.” Mal took a step closer. “And neither. Are. You.” Mal’s small eyes turned vibrant green as she shoved Uma into the sand, then kicked it into her face to emphasise her point. “You’ll never be like us. _Shrimpy_.” The other children on the playground laughed at her as Mal lead her group away, laughing along with everyone else.

“Shrimpy! Shrimpy! Shrimpy!”

Ursula’s daughter ran from the sand pit as the children chanted ‘Shrimpy’ through their laughter, with tears of anger in her eyes. As she fled Harry followed after her.

Harry was sure the green hair girl hadn’t noticed that she was being followed but the moment he turned a corner he was tackled.

“What do you want!?” Uma gripped onto Harry’s throat as tightly as her little hands could.

“Geez, calm down… Shrimpy.” Uma’s fist easily wiped Harry’s smirk from his face. “Sorry, sorry!” Harry raised his hands in surrender. “I just wanted to talk.” Uma glared at him but eventually relaxed, but she didn’t move off of him.

“What do you want?” She repeated, more calmly than she had the first time.

“I want to be your friend.”

“Ha! I don’t need friends… Why?” Harry smirked.

“Don’t listen to Mal, she’s just doing what her mum says.”

“So?”

“ _So_ , you can do whatever you want; you could get your own crew, and a ship.”

“I’m seven.” Harry shrugged.

“And? That doesn’t matter! If you give up you’ll be just like everyone else.” Uma looked at him more sternly than a seven year should be able to.

“What’s your name?”

“Harry Hook.”

“Wanna be my first mate, Harry?” Harry smiled from ear to ear then held out his hand. Uma shook it then climb off of him. “But I’m in charge.” He nodded. “Always.”

“Yes, Captain.” Uma grinned then took Harry by his hand and lead him to her mum’s chip shop.

* * *

Gil was reminded daily that he would never be good enough for his father, not like his older brothers were, he was born scrawny and had to work from a young age to gain the muscles his brothers seemed to have been born with. Gil watched as Harry Hook followed Uma from the playground, he wanted to follow them as well, but, even though Mal was above everyone, Uma was still intimidating, even if the children mocking her didn’t think so.

So Gil kept his distance from the two, always wanting to talk to them but never making a move, and for a long time Gil believed he would stay in background, unnoticed by everyone, until he saved Harry’s life.

Even at nine years old, Harry and Uma had attracted good and bad attention, the good attention wanted Uma’s acceptance and the bad attention wanted them both dead.

Gil was milling outside the fish and chip shop when Harry burst out the door, glowing with mischief. Gil watched as the dark-haired boy strutted from the shop but froze when a stranger appeared from the shadows and began to follow him. Gil followed them both, at first he thought maybe the stranger was another person who wanted to join Uma but when they unsheathed a knife Gil lunged for them.

Harry jumped back when two people suddenly rolled towards him.

“Hey, watch it!”

The blond one of the two seemed to be winning until he was kicked away, then the orange-haired one caught sight of Harry and leapt for him, tackling him to the ground before holding a knife in the air, ready to strike. Suddenly the blond one reappeared, tackling the redhead off of Harry, and with a swift punch the redhead was lights-out. Harry didn’t move from the ground, still shocked.

“What the holy hell was that?!” The blond boy held out his hand to Harry with a small smile.

“I-I’m sorry, he had a knife, he was going to kill you.” Hesitantly, Harry took the boy’s hand and let go of it the moment he was on his feet. He looked at the unconscious redhead then back at the blond.

“Why’d you help me?”

“I, um, I just didn’t want him to hurt you.”

“Want to help me again?”

“… Okay.”

Gil carried the redhead for Harry as the first mate lead him to the docks, then waited as Harry searched through the trash.

“This should do.” Harry tied one of the rope he’d found to his attacker’s leg and the other half to a heavy barrel. “Okay. Throw him in.” Gil hesitated.

“But… Won’t he die?”

“It’s kill or be killed here, mate, if he lives he’ll come after me again. This way the problem is permanently solved. Now, throw him in.” And he did. The barrel quickly pulled the redhead underneath the water until he couldn’t be seen. “Good. What’s your name?”

“Gil.”

“Gaston’s son?” Gil nodded. “Well, Gil, why don’t you come back to the chip shop with me, I think Uma would like to meet you.” Gil nodded again.

And the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please, love y'all!


End file.
